Let's waste time 'Chasing Cars'
by legit-meaning-fantastic
Summary: It's near the end of summer and Kurt and Blaine go on their first date since the beginning of their busy summer! FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF. One shot.


**Hey guys! I do plan on updating "I seriously love you" tonight, so, if you're reading that... get excited. Uh, Im really sorry about my chapters being so short and stuff. I don't know what it is... But I feel like I'm really descriptive, but then I publish it and it's like, super short.**

**So I'm going to work on that. And I'm going to write this quick one shot, because I've been listening to this one song all day and I really really really want Blaine to sing this to Kurt this season. **

**Speaking of, they started recording today! Anyone excited? **

**Also, this takes place near the end of the summer. SO. Here we go! Reviews are appriciated!**

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of the summer, Kurt had been helping Blaine with his summer gigs at six flags, and Blaine had been helping Kurt with his summer musical for the local community. It had been a busy, busy summer. Blaine was constantly preforming, Kurt was constantly rehearsing. But, everything felt really really right.<p>

Blaine's schedule died down, and his gigs were over and Kurt's opening night and weekend shows had come and gone, leaving them with about 3 weeks to do whatever they needed to do. Get ready for school. Hang out. Sing. Date. Love. Sing. Date. Hang out. Love.

And that's just what they were going to do.

The alarm clock on Kurt's white night stand table, starts producing a horrid noise that's supposed to wake him up at 9 am.

It doesn't. So of course, it goes into snooze mode.

It goes off again at 10 am. This time, Kurt hears it.

"Mhhhpm. Why?" He lazily throws his hand out trying to find the off switch. When he finally finds it, his phone starts ringing.

_Be you're teenage dream tonight!_ It was Blaine.

He picked up the phone and slide the unlock button, answering it.

"mmh, hello?" He mumbled out.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" Blaine asked, much too cheery.

"No, mhp, alarm clock." Kurt let his head fall onto the feather pillow, "But it's nice to hear your voice first thing in the morning." He smiled stupidly over the phone.

"I think I can hear you blushing, Kurt." Blaine joked. "Hey, listen. Uh- meet me at the central park, across from the mall today at 6?" Blaine's joking voice quieted down and he sounded more serious, almost... scared.

"Is...everything okay?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Oh! Yeah! Everything is perfect! Just- uh- be there, okay?" Blaine stumbled. He was so nervous. He really wanted this date to be perfect. Really, really perfect.

"Uh- yeah. Okay...?" Kurt questioned.

"Okay, I love you so much." Blaine smiled.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt smiled.

He pushed the end call button and laid his phone on the bed.

He could feel it. Today was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p>It got to be 5:00 pm really really fast, or at least, Kurt thought so.<p>

He had nothing to wear, except that was a big fat lie. But, he needed to look perfect. Blaine sounded really serious. He really wanted to look...hot.

They haven't been on a date since the very beginning of summer, and that's why Blaine wanted it to be special. Really special.

He also had something else planned. But, of course, a surprise.

Kurt was getting really frustrated.

He stood in front of his walk in closet, "I JUST WANT TO LOOK SEXY FOR MY BOYFRIEND, AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He threw his hands in his un-fixed hair.

Burt took a step through the open door, "You want to look _what_ for your boyfriend?" He cocked and eyebrow.

"I- uh- I can't find, wear. I can't find anything to wear..." Kurt was sure he felt his face turn crimson.

"Mhm..." Burt smirked and left the room.

He liked doing that. Teasing Kurt. He knew Blaine, really well by now, and seriously trusted him. There was nothing really for him to worry about, but he still got a kick out of how red Kurt turned when he mentioned the slightest sexual thing about Blaine.

Kurt finally settled for dark denim wash skinny jeans, with his white lace up boots, his gray shirt with the mustaches down the center, and a white jacket.

_Fabulous. I look fantastic. Okay. Why are you freaking out. You've been dating him for 5 months now. He can't judge you now. _Kurt laughed to himself and headed towards the front door.

"Hey! I'm leaving, and I don't know what cheesy romantic scheme Blaine has up his sleeve, so I don't know what time I'll be home... I'll call." His voice echoed through the house, and he knew Burt heard him.

"Be safe." He replied.

Kurt shut the door, walked to his car, and sat in it for a few minutes, gripping the steering wheel.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting under a lit tree in the middle of the water front park.<p>

It really was beautiful.

The mall was recently built, so everything was new, there was a cool breeze that blew the trees and Blaine's stray curls.

Kurt titled his head and smiled, took a deep breath and started towards Blaine.

Blaine saw him and smiled, got up and walked towards him.

They met halfway, as cheesy as that sounds.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

And thats where they stood, holding eachother, for a very healthy amount of time.

"It's been a while..." Blaine whispered.

"I know, last date was in May..." Kurt laughed, releasing from the hug.

Blaine closed the space between them and pressed his dry lips against Kurt's.

They both got chills, across their backs, and deepened the kiss, stepping closer. They both smiled and their teeth collided, then they closed their mouths around eachothers.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine smiled, parting from him.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

* * *

><p>The night grew older and they spent most of it just leaning against that tree, and talking.<p>

Not about anything in particular, but everything. Yes, they had called eachother every night, but this was different, being next to eachother. There was no touching, there was no making out, there was no dirty talk, it was just Kurt and Blaine being, Kurt and Blaine. Everything was dark and the liten trees lit up the park, and the sound of the distant fountian, was all that could be heard.

Kurt rested his head against Blaine shoulder and smiled. A cool breeze blew on them, and Kurt sighed. Everything was just really really right. How could he have found someone like this? Someone so perfect? Someone so understanding? And by complete accident.

"You know this wasn't an accident." Blaine broke the silence.

"I- what?" Kurt sat up and look into Blaine hazel eyes, he was just thinking the same thing... the same thought. If they were on the same page that is... "This, us?" He lifted there intertwined hands and smiled.

Blaine pressed his lips together, "Yeah, this. This was no accident."

"I know." Kurt sat back and placed his head back on Blaine's strong shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt said, opening his eyes.

"I've been looking forward to this all summer, just spending time with you, and I- I got you something." Blaine blushed.

"What? Blaine- you didn't have to do-"

Blaine took a silver neckalace from the red velvet box and placed a clasp in each hand, he wrapped his hands around Kurt's neck and attached the clasp.

Kurt inhaled and took in the beautiful moment. How could this be so perfect? He exhaled and thought about how in love he was with Blaine, he always smelt like mint gum and Lima Bean coffee. Always. His hair was always parted the same way, with the few stray curls that fell loose throughout the day. His skin was always soft, and warm.

"It's my first initial..." Blaine breathed and sat back. "I just- this is like- my promise to you."

Kurt bit his lip.

"I'm not really good with words, and I know you really like romance, and I'm trying to live up to that... but I just thought I'd let you know, that I've been waiting all summer for the perfect night to give you that. It's just my initial, but it symbolizes, how much I _truly _love you, Kurt. And how much I know this wasn't an accident. Just- you could have stopped any of those guys on that stair case, but you didn't; you stopped me. Me. How could I have gotten that lucky? And then I was so clueless, it took you being heart broken to see how broken I really was, until I found you. I had always had intentions of helping you and being your friend, maybe even your best friend... but, Kurt, I had no intentions of falling _this _in love with you. But it happening, and I'm so happy it did. Because no matter how much we fight, or get frustrated, or get caught up in our own lives, we never fail to talk every night. And we never fail to end that phone call with 'I love you' and I don't think you know how much that means to me. I just really love you Kurt. So so much. And I want that necklace to dangle in front of your heart, because that's where I'll always be, I know that sounds really cheesy, but it's stupidly true. I've never loved anyone, like I love you, Kurt. I love you, and the way your eyes squint when your smiling, like they are now, and the way your eyes water up at my hopeless attempts of putting my love for you in words, and I love how you kiss me, because every time I see you, it's like the first time...I just really love you, Kurt. And you don't have to wear the necklace, but I got one too... and-"

Kurt leaned forward and pressed their lips together, his boyfriend was a babbling idiot. But, very romantic. And beautiful. And perfect.

"You're perfect, Blaine." Kurt smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine said, "But, I have one more thing..."

Kurt's face screwed up in confusion. Another thing?

Blaine leaned back and reached around the tree and grabbed his guitar that was hidden behind the shadow of the large tree.

Kurt smiled, surprised, of course.

Blaine started strumming the guitar, softly.

_We'll do it all, everything, on our own..._

Kurt smiled and bit his lip, trying to hold back the happy tears that were about to flood the perfect moment.

Blaine looked at him, with so much care and love and vulnerability.

_We don't need, anything... or anyone..._

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Kurt smiled and nodded, as if he was answering.

_I don't quite know, how to say..._

_**How I feel...**_

_Those three words, are said too much, they're not enough._

Blaine smiled.

Kurt let go and let the tears stream down his face, smiling, grasping his own hands together, watching Blaine put so much soul into this song.

He knew he loved Blaine, but is this how Blaine felt when he watched Kurt? Because this almost hurt, how much he loved him at this moment, and from then on...

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me, and just forget the world? _

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old..._

_Show me our garden that bursting into life. _

Blaine leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, as Kurt watched a light tear fall down his face. He's never seen him more open and strung out... He's so beautiful.

_Lets. Waste. Time._

_Chasing. Cars._

_Around our heads. _

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt.

_**I need your grace, to remind me to find my all. **_

_If I lie here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me, and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told, before we get too old_

_Show me our garden that's bursting into life._

_All that I am,_

_All that I ever was,_

Blaine leaned into Kurt,

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see._

_I don't know where, _

_Confused about how as well, _

_**Just know that these things will never change for us at all.**_

_If I lie here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Blaine leaned forward and closed the distance between them.

It was soft and sweet and passionate, and of course electric.

Kurt leaned back, "I don't think I've ever been more in love with you than I am now..."

Blaine smiled, "This is only the beginning..."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled him down with him, and they laid there, for hours staring at the night sky. Together.

Only 5 months, but it was 5 beautiful months of what is clearly love.

* * *

><p><strong>I just really want Blaine to sing that song. Just the words, are exactly how he feels. It's so beautiful. <strong>

**I just love them so much and I needed a break from the Blaine daddy abuse and Klaine tension. **

**But I will update that tonight too.**

**Hopefully.**

**Reviews? Please. **


End file.
